


Misconceptions

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-07
Updated: 2011-01-07
Packaged: 2019-01-19 23:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12420351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Everyone has formed their own misconceptions of the Marauders.  Now it's time to reevaluate.





	Misconceptions

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

In the years following the Second Wizarding War, many stories were told about the lives of not only the “Golden Trio,” as they had been dubbed, but also of the generation before: the infamous Marauders.  The stories generally depicted the four boys in the same way.  Somewhere along the line, however, the story of four handsome boys had turned to a story of three handsome boys and one short, pudgy misfit.  The few people left who had actually known the Marauders during their school days were the only ones who knew the truth about Peter Pettigrew.  Terri Diggory had dated him during his sixth year, her fifth.  She knew that he had only been short compared to James and Sirius, who were both practically giants, with Remus not far behind.  He had only been round compared to these same friends: two of whom played Quidditch and one who suffered from lycanthropy, giving him an abnormally fast metabolism, even for a teenage boy.  And he had not always been malicious.  No, when he was at school he was none of these things, and Terri, along with others who were judged for being friends with this monster, wished she could shout it to the world.  _Peter Pettigrew was not born evil._


End file.
